Guerra entre humanos y Ecuestres
by n1god
Summary: Esto marca la realidad de las cosas, como realmente seria, que consecuencias habría... y como es que realmente actuaria la humanidad. esto no cubre todos los pensamientos de las personas pero da una realidad que te hará pensar si realmente seriamos nosotros los ganadores o serian ellos los que realmente ganaron.


Una pelea de humanos y ecuestres… Por mucho que lo veamos es un tema que se debe de pensar con sumo detenimiento y ver el lado realista de las cosas, quizás sea cierto… nosotros al ser humano claramente pensaríamos "Le ganaremos a los Ecuestres" muy cierto y los venzamos, PERO , eh de recordarles que eso se debe a nuestro actual estado (Era moderna) la cual nos da mucha ventaja tanto científica, tecnológica, medica y Militarmente, en este estado nosotros pensaríamos les ganaremos tenemos armas nucleares, armas que pueden ser disparadas desde quilometos de distancia, sin mencionar los barcos, aviones, tanques y demás. Es cierto pero en una verdadera guerra las cosas no son asi. Y empezaremos como se debe.

Primer Acto: "Como debe de ser"

Si bien es cierto que si pusiéramos un escenario en el cual los humanos llegan a Equestria por métodos tecnológicos, seria una ventaja injusta además que no se puede asegurar que realmente se puede llegar a ese mundo ya que hay un sinfín de ellos, eso sin mencionar que se están creando mas en este preciso momento.

"Realidad": Si una pelea existe tiene que ser en una era neutral donde tanto ponis, humanos, Grifos, Minotauros, Dragones, Perros diamante, Cebras, Simuladores y Cristalinos (El cual es el imperio de cristal y esta fuera del area Ecuestre ya que es un reino distinto)

Estaremos todos de acuerdo en que si una pelea se lleva a cabo, es justo que las cosas se "Vean" iguales tanto para ambos contrincantes, por lo cual si los HUMANOS, existen en este mundo de My Little Pony, ellos estarían a la par de los demás reinos referentes a avances. Asi como hay guardias que usan lanza en caso de los Ecuestres, claramente los humanos arian armas que ellos pudiesen usar mas cómodamente como lo ha sido en guerras medievales y que podemos tomar en cuenta gracias a esto.

"Armamento": Para muchos el uso de una espada es muy esencial y mas cuando se habla de encuentros o duelos, los humanos mirarían las peleas como un deporte como lo han hecho antes un ejemplo de esto son "Las artes marciales" "El esgrima" "Tiro con arco" "Lanzamiento de Jabalina" ETC. En si las armas seria de acuerdo a la edad en la que se encuentran. Que en este caso ya se darán a conocer.  
Espadas, Ballestas, Arcos, flechas, escudos, catapultas, Trabuques, Lanzas, Arietes, y el fuego el cual queriendo y no es un arma muy letal ya que son usados para los proyectiles tanto de flechas y rocas para Catapultas o Trabuques.

"Dioses": si bien la llegada de las princesas, Luna y Celestia influyen, esto se verá afectado en la religión y las creencias que los humanos pueden llegar a tener hacia sus propias deidades, pues tanto Celestia y Luna, son consideradas Diosas por toda Equestria ya que además de que pueden vivir muchos años, les da mucho el dominio total de los astros, lo cual como sabemos muchos (Espero) sabrán que antes se alababan al Sol, la Luna, Estrellas, lluvia, el fuego, aire, tierra, el dios de la guerra misma incluso.

Tomando de la mano estas cosas, la humanidad se vera golpeada (O al menos en cuanto a los creyentes de otras religiones humanas) porque las princesas son llegadas a como diosas tanto por los Ecuestres como el resto de los reinos, haciendo que los humanos vivan en la negación, o quizás no todos ya que no todos somos iguales y crean en otras cosas o simplemente sean ateos. La realidad es que cuando ponis traten de llegar al reino humano se verán muy pero muy limitados, a evitar hacer este tipo de cosas de alabar a otros dioses, o al menos de momento.

"Disparejos": Claramente las religiones al principio tomaran mucho partido a la hora de echar carbón al fuego de la guerra, ya que estas por muy hipócritas que llegan a ser… y como muchos sabemos los mandatos de la alta iglesia anteriormente tomo partido, dando asi las cruzadas… ¿que fue lo que ocurrió? No es difícil deducir.

Acto dos "Reinicio": La pelea entre humanos y Ecuestres fue una perdida total para los humanos… ¿razones? Al no usar magia, la pelea era completamente dispareja en cuanto a los combates a largo plazo, sin mencionar que la entrega de suministros a las tropas humanas seria lentas en lo que concierne a los primeros siglos. Pero ante esto los pegasos tomaron una gran ventaja tanto por su rapidez como el poder comunicarse y ser grandes espías aéreos… pelea perdida para los humanos.

"¿Que pasaría después?": La realidad de las cosas es que la humanidad tendría que hacer de lado toda creencia religiosa, ya que tanto la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, pueden llegar a ser pacientes y benevolentes, además, no por unos humanos, se le tiene que castigar a las nuevas generaciones de humanos que no tuvieron nada que ver.

¿Consecuencias? La reducción de su territorio en primer lugar, en un diez por cierto a favor de los Equinos, sin mencionar que la misma humanidad la cual no seria mucha en ese entonces, que ya no debe de haber mas problemas por culpa de la Iglesia y los creyentes mismos por lo cual aquella era oscura que impedía muchas cosas por razones de la misma iglesia y "Dios" acabaran por dejar a la población humana proseguir.

"Transcurrir del tiempo": es cierto y los humanos aprendemos de nuestros errores, darse cuenta que en una pelea ellos serian completamente vulnerables, No poseen garras o colmillos como: Dragones, Grifos, perros Diamante. Tampoco poseen fuerza como los ya mencionados y los ponis incluso las Cebras, tampoco tienen magia, ni hablar si pueden volar. Pero lo que si esta de su lado es la comprensión y el conocimiento.

Los años dejarían ver a un nuevo poder de parte de los humanos, el progreso constante, tanto progresos astronómicos, médicos, científicos y militares. Cosa que lamentablemente pondría en alerte a las princesas del reino Ecuestre. Ni hablar de los inventos que con el tiempo descubrirían, el telescopio, para fantacia de la princesa de la noche, fue un regalo de uno de los embajadores humanos en forma de "Buena fe" ya que se le considera a esta princesa la regente de la noche.

"Aliados": Cierto y los humanos son considerados carnívoros por los Ecuestres, además de su antiguo inconveniente de la guerra que hubo entre ellos, claramente los humanos necesitarían ayuda si una guerra futura se llegase a desatar… Por muchos lados los Dragones, Minotauros y Grifos seria aliados, ya que tanto los humanos y estas razas tendrían mucho en común… quizás tendrán sus altibajos al principio de la relación neutral y confianza total, pero de algo se puede dar fe… serian razas que serian muy mal vista en Equestria por el simple hecho de su alimentación y ser razas un poco agresivas sin mencionar bélicas.

La movilización de alianzas entre humanos y las razas anteriormente mencionadas claramente preocuparía a las princesas, moviendo hilos de desconfianza hacia los humanos quienes verían con malos ojos esta cruel jugada de las princesas, quienes solo quieren evitar un problema como el anterior.

"Evolución" los fuegos artificiales quizás en su momento fue un hallazgo bastante increíble por el efecto que tienen pero nunca faltaría alguien que use este pequeño bien para darle un empuje a la militarización humana.

¿que pasa después?: la evolución tanto de las armas y del nuevo estilo de combate de los humanos eso es lo que pasaría en años, cada momento mejorando su nuevo "Juguete" ya que sabemos de antemano la evolución de las armas se vería algo necesario ya que lo verían los humanos como un método de "Defensa"

Pero no todo era armas, la llegada de nuevos medicamentos como la penicilina seria algo increíble dándole a los humanos una pequeña ventaja para los heridos en una batalla…

Acto tres: "Preparados": si bien es cierto los humanos tras lo que las princesas trataron de hacer de tener como aliados a los Grifos, dragones y Minotauros, fue algo muy bajo o al menos asi lo veían los altos mandos humanos. Pero eso no evito que la alianza que se forjo se amarrara con hilo de oro entre estas cuatro razas.

¿Qué paso después? Las princesas al enterarse de esta nueva arma, por asi decirlo, exigieron que se diera a conocer ya que no seria justo y mucho menos que mantuvieran para ellos los avances médicos, pero entendamos la medicina humana no sería igual que para las demás razas. Por parte de las "Armas" los humanos actuarían como los comunistas en aquellos años, evitando todo contacto, comunicación, y sobretodo evitar informar sobre cualquier cosa al mundo, solo informando las cosas buenas.

Sin embargo pese a lo ocurrido, las princesas no serian las únicas en juntar aliados, teniendo al reino tando de las Cebras, los Simuladores a pesar de los disgustos, el imperio de cristal y los Perros diamantes al ser un reino vecino. Dado que los Equestres eran los vencedores de la antigua pelea y podían exigir a los humanos, a costa de punta y espada que expongan parte del conocimiento, los humanos lo harían pero no verían para nada bien este reclamo de parte de los ecuestres.

"Nueva tormenta" quizás ambos bandos entre Equestres y Humanos no seria del todo amable, ya que ninguno permitia que hubiera razas de ningún bando en sus tierras, pero que pasaría si tanto humanos y ecuestres por simple curiosidad quisieran viajar a otro reino?... al menos por parte de los humanos no se volvería a saber de ellos, pero para los Ecuestres seria como ver una bomba de tiempo, a punto de explotar, ninguno aceptaría a ninguno.

¿Desaparecidos? Muchos ponis darían por prioridad hacia los humanos que dejaran ver a sus parientes, o por consiguiente que dejaran salir del reino humano a los ponis, lo mismo pasaría con los ponis si ellos tuviesen humanos, además tomando en cuenta que en esos tiempo gran parte de Equestria seria "Bosque Everfree" claramente no todos los humanos regresaría al reino por lo cual solo no entregarían a los ponis hasta que ellos entregaran a cada humano.

Revuelta, discusiones, pequeñas guerras entre ambas ciudades solo lograrían de nuevo lo inevitable.

Acto cuatro: "Cartas sobre la mesa"

Por parte de los humanos, sus armas serian un poco mas efectivas pero eso no les daría la ventaja, si tendrán cañones ya un poco mas potentes, armas de fuego de repetición, pero están en desventaja ante los pegasos que controlan el cielo y unicornios que pueden detener casi cualquier cosa y curar aliados. Pero no solo fue eso ya que las pequeñas guerras hicieron lo que la humanidad, los dragones, minotauros, grifos Equinos conocieran como.

"El lado oscuro de la medicina" es cierto y que para hacer mejores avances seria hacerlo con seres como humanos, quizás es por esto que algunos de los Ecuestres evitaban a toda costa una pelea con los humanos pues fue la crueldad de ver tanto reacciones como estados de salud y todo… por un bien medico para el futuro… es justificado después de todo cuando una guerra se desata, lo primero que se mejorara serán los medicamentos para una mejor recuperación y las armas para una mejor ejecución de ordenes.

Acto cinco "Consecuencias": quien tiraría la primera pierda cuando los aliados de los humanos advirtieron que participarían en la guerra que se desataría, claramente también los aliados del reino Ecuestre lo harían…

No hubo remedio era una guerra de dos bandos cualquiera podría ser vencedor y había consecuencias.

"Ganadores Ecuestres" la reducción de territorio para los humanos y los aliados se veria fríamente reducido casi al punto de tenerlos limitados a muy pocos habitantes, sin mencionar que los aliados de los humanos y los mismos humanos harían pequeñas guerras rebeldes en los nuevos territorios de los aliados Ecuestres, sin embargo serian ellos los que se verían mal en este momento ya que el territorio de un país es lo mas importante.

¿Qué pasaría si no hay tregua? ¿Extinción? Es probable no descarten esa posibilidad, sin embargo las posibilidades de sobre llevar una vida humana seria un poco restringidas a partir de ese dia. Solo quediaria esperar el tiempo y permitir que la raza humana pueda volver a la sima cosa que seria imposible pues estarían completamente inutilizados pues ya no tendrían la libertad que solían tener, no los verían como esclavos tampoco como alguien inferior, quizás algunas razas del reino Ecuestre si, pero de ahí en mas no es posible que la humanidad suba a la cima a no ser que haga otra guerra y cambie las cosas pero para entonces las cosas habran cambiado y los números ganan guerra y para entonces los Equestres y sus aliados serian los claros vencedores para entonces…

"Un tal vez" y solo tal vez, si los humanos erradicaran sus tácticas junto a sus aliados podrían recuperar parte del territorio perdido y la guerra seguiría pero un tanto mas a la defensiva solo esperando a que los humanos tengan un nuevo movimiento para su piesa en el tablero.

Acto seis: "La guerra."

Llevemos acabo esto con la consecuencia si los equinos ganan, ¿pero que creían? ¿No habrá combate marítimo? Claro que si ya que los humanos por muy oportunista que salga no serian precisamente de un lugar cercano a Equestria, además… como la evolución del armamento humano se vio sumamente superior, fue aplicado a los barcos y ya sabran como serian los enfrentamientos.

"Bloqueos": una comunicación y suministros son muy importantes en una guerra, los humanos no son tontos, lo aprendieron en la primera guerra contra los ponis, los humanos junto a sus Aliados quienes recibirían apoyo en armamento por parte de los humanos, bloquearían todo contacto entre los aliados del reino ecuestre

¿que se haría? Las amenazas nunca son suficientes cuando de aliados se trata, dejar un fuerte golpe en las ciudades principales de los reino aliados de los Ecuestres seria una clave fundamental pare infundir miedo y poder dejar esto en manos de los aliados humanos.

"¿Y si insisten en ayudar los aliados Ecuestres?" respuesta simple, los aliados humanos se encargarían de dejar fuera de combate a los aliados Ecuestre, dejando de momento el combate entre los Ecuestres y humanos.

"Humanos vs Ecuestres": claramente la idea de los españoles a Amarica podría parecer tonta pero seria mas o menos asi la llegada, puesto que las armas nunca las revelarían hasta esta guerra, escierto y el ataque repentino de los humanos tomaria por sorpresa a las regentes de Ecuestrita haciendo que el imperio de cristal ayude inmediatamente ya que es el reino mas cerno y el único con el cual no podría cortar comunicación ya que es reino vecino.

El inicio solo tomarían gran parte de las ciudades costeras hasta tenerlas completamente a su disposición, ya que los humanos aprendieron que no peuden ganar una pelea por los pegasos y unicornios tenían que esperar la ayuda de sus aliados asi al menos tendrían un poco mas de ventaja, para entonces las princesas y sus soldados estarían presionando las costas con los guardias para expulsar a los humanos, per los seria imposible porque mientras mas pasaba el tiempo los humanos comenzaba a tomar posiciones y establecer una base… prácticamente no habría forma de expulsarlo de sus costas.

"Nuestro turno" Es cierto y tengamos ventaja, pero nadie se es confiado en una guerra, es mejor asegurar, una vez que los aliados de los Humanos acaban el trabajo, llevan tropas para apoyar las costas y permitir que los humanos avancen…

Sin embargo el tiempo no se detiene y los avances para un mejor desempeño de soldados las armas fueron siendo modificadas, en el transcurso del tiempo al igual que la mejora de las medicinas, después de todo, las guerras llevan al limite los avances científicos y militares.

Acto siete "Clausura" las regentes se podrían rendir ya que claramente en numero y fuerza perdían, sin mencionar que ya los unicornios serian cruelmente limitados a cuidar la ciudad capital… dejando a los terrestres y pagasos en el frente permitiendo que tanto grifos como dragones puedan limpiar con facilidad los cielos y dejando que los humanos a diestra y siniestra ejecutaran con sus armas a los equinos.

"¿Se rinden?" para los humanos no habría esa palabra hasta ver a las gobernantes muertas y asi fue… ejecutadas por francotiradores expertos la guerra se dio por terminada, y el territorio Ecuestre totalmente paso a ser territorio humano al igual que el del imperio de cristal. En si ya no existiría EQUESTRAI, si no que ya seria parte del reino de los humanos el cual se conoció como país democrático con el pasar del tiempo.

"¿Recompensas?" los aliados recibirían ayuda total para la recuperación de sus soldados al igual que seles permitiría poder estar en el país humano pudiendo conocer absolutamente todo de ellos y también, brindadoles también todo avance medico. Cosa que para ese entonces seria muy bien recibido.

"Malas noticias" la noticia de la ejecución de las princesas seria mal vista por los aliados de los Ecuestres puesto que ellos también fueron reducidos en territorio además de normas que establecen un limite militar y social impidiendo que se acerquen al país humano el cual.

El país humano seria parte de un total mas del 50% del territorio mundial. Para ese entonces marcado como superpotencia mundial y creo que muchos estarán deacuerdo pero…

"El pasar del tiempo" lamentablemente, los humanos somos codiciosos y siempre queremos mas, casi como los dragonees, los ponis al no tener un lugar en el cual habitar, no serian expulsados serian parte del habitad humano, vistos como menos, rechazados… se darían cuanta que la humanidad nunca fue lo que ellos esperaban, somos avaros, arrogantes, maliciosos, engreídos y cientos de cosas mas, pero no todos somos asi ya lo he mencionado antes. Es cierto y el tiempo permita que los humanos y equinos puedan vivir.

Acto final:

Un bien estar seria puesto… desacuerdos surgen y acuerdos nuevos aparecen, los humanos seriamos completamente capases con el tiempo darnos cuenta que queriendo y no el planeta no nos pertenece, nunca nos perteneció… somos parte de el y vivir con cada una de las razas seria lo mejor… seria tarde pero es la verdad… convencer a las naciones aliadas y enemigas las cuales con el tiempo formaron un lazo de alianza tiempo atrás con el transcurso del tiempo.

Solo permitirían que ya no existiera países solo una gran comunidad creada por la igualdad, dignidad, paz, valor, bondad, poder y sabiduría, una sociedad en la cual la imposible seria posible, y donde los milimites no existirían.

¿Y si fuera lo contrario? Es cierto… donde los humanos no vieran con buenos ojos a nadie?... solo les esperaría la esclavitud además de verse involucrados en diversas guerrillas las cuales erradicarían lamentablemente a punta de pistola para cada equino.

¿Seriamos benevolentes? Posiblemente… es la naturaleza humana ayudar a quien lo necesite y lo haríamos con los ponis.

En teoría: Una guerra tendría muchos finales dependiendo de las decisiones al igual que el futuro del país o reino… piensa detenidamente… realmente crees que los humanos ganen solos en una guerra contra Equestria si ponemos la realidad y nos ponemos a sus estándares de Era medieval?

YO, por mi parte se que perderíamos… pero poniendo el entorno que puse se que ganaríamos a largo plazo ya que el humano… evoluciona y aprende de los errores, además… parte de la evolución esta en adaptarse en el entorno y adaptar el entorno para nosotros.

Una pelea a largo plazo se gana es cierto y so nos lo han dejado claro las guerras. Para terminar…

¿Como crees tu que seria? Perderíamos? Ganaríamos?, seriamos regentes o serian ellos?

Como tu veas la realidad de esto será el final que TU decidas darle. Esto para ti es un final abierto, piensa lo que quieras la decisión es tuya.

Fin del Fic


End file.
